


Thought Processes

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Into the Future [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Callum stretched, humming in satisfaction.“Comfy?” Rayla laughed softly.Callum hummed again, rolling onto his back to look up at her.“Incredibly.”Rayla rolled her eyes, lazily continuing to run her fingers through his hair. Callum wriggled slightly, settling back on her knee. It was nice. Ezran was starting to go into meetings by himself, so Callum was starting to have time to himself, time to just relax with Rayla. She seemed contented with this arrangement too, allowing Callum to splay across her knee and nap with only minimal complaints. Actually, a nap sounded good about now.Callum is having a nice time, simply relaxing with his girlfriend in a rare moment of time to himself. Unfortunately, life doesn't seem to want him to relax, not when Bait just won't leave his hiding place.





	Thought Processes

Callum stretched, humming in satisfaction.  
“Comfy?” Rayla laughed softly.  
Callum hummed again, rolling onto his back to look up at her.   
“Incredibly.”  
Rayla rolled her eyes, lazily continuing to run her fingers through his hair. Callum wriggled slightly, settling back on her knee. It was nice. Ezran was starting to go into meetings by himself, so Callum was starting to have time to himself, time to just relax with Rayla. She seemed contented with this arrangement too, allowing Callum to splay across her knee and nap with only minimal complaints. Actually, a nap sounded good about now.

“Callum!” or not, Soren burst into the room, door bouncing off the wall.  
“Yes? What’s wrong?” Callum said, sitting bolt upright.  
“I lost Bait!” Soren said, “I took my eyes off him for a second!”  
“How?” Callum replied, springing off the sofa, “All you have to do is keep an eye on him! He can’t even move that fast.”  
“I don’t know, but you’ve got to help me find him!” Soren said, “Ezran trusted me with him while he was in the meeting.”  
Callum let out a long breath, “It’s ok, we’ll find him, he can’t have wandered far.”

****

Bait somehow to get into the craziest places, always the most difficult places to get to. Which was why, when he finally found the glow toad, Callum was forced to lay out on the floor, trying to tempt him out from under Ezran’s dresser. He was being awkward too, sitting under the desk and grumbling.  
“Come on Bait,” Callum called, “Soren will apologise for whatever he did if you just come out.”  
“What?” Soren said, “I didn’t do anything?”  
Callum glared at him, “Not helping, he didn’t mean that, he’ll apologise.”  
“Yeah? I’ll say I’m sorry,” Soren nodded.  
“Hear that Bait?” Callum cajoled, “Don’t you want to come out?”  
He grunted, blinking.

“Ooo? Are we having a floor party?” Callum jumped as Claudia spoke, banging his head on the dresser.  
“We’re trying to get Bait out from under here,” Soren said.  
“How did Bait get under there? Weren’t you supposed to be watching him?” Claudia replied.  
“Jelly tarts!” Callum said suddenly.  
“Yay!” Claudia said brightly, “What?”  
“Bait loves jelly tarts, almost as much as Ezran!” Callum said, shuffling back.  
“I’m on it!” Soren said, sprinting out the room.

“Ok Bait,” Callum said, jelly tart in hand, “Come out and you can have the tart.”  
Bait looked between the tart and Callum, grunting thoughtfully. He thinks, it was difficult to tell if Bait was thinking.   
“Come on, I know you want it,” he said, waving the tart around.  
Bait’s eyes tracked the tart, and he took one step forwards.   
“Yes,” Callum said, “Come on.”  
Bait’s tongue shot out, snatching the jelly tart right out of Callum’s hand.  
“I forgot about that.”

Several failed ideas later, the three of them sat lent against the dresser.  
“You’re going to have to come clean to Ezran,” Callum said, “I don’t think he’s coming out for us.”  
Soren groaned, cradling his chin in his hand.  
“Sorry for dragging you away,” he said.  
“It’s fine,” Callum shrugged, “I wasn’t doing anything anyway…”  
He trailed off as Bait clambered into his knee.

The three of them stared at him for a moment, before Callum grabbed him before he could wander off again.   
“Here,” he said, handing Bait over to Soren, “Don’t lose him again.”  
Soren nodded seriously.

****

“Did you find him then?” Rayla asked, as he walked back in the room.  
“Yes,” Callum grumbled, “He wouldn’t come out though, you could’ve helped.”  
“I could have,” Rayla nodded, “But you seemed to have it handled.”  
“You weren’t even there!” Callum protested, making his way back over to where she was, “Did you even move.”  
“I got to a good part,” Rayla shrugged, holding up her book.  
“Of course you did,” Callum let out a long breath, dropping down to sit beside her.  
Rayla huffed out a laugh, pulling Callum close for a lazy kiss.  
“I knew you could handle it,” she said.  
“You know that’s not going to work,” Callum replied.  
Rayla hummed, pulling him down to lay across her lap again.  
“You should’ve helped,” Callum mumbled.  
Rayla patted him lightly on the head.  
“That was unnecessary.”  
Rayla laughed.

Callum’s eyes had slipped closed, Rayla’s hand had moved from his hair to his chest. Ezran was probably out of his meeting by now, he’d be coming to find them soon.  
“Callum,” Rayla said, “You awake?”  
Callum opened one eye, looking up into her questioning face.  
“Yeah?” he said, “What’s wrong?”  
“I have a question,” she said, drumming her fingers on his chest.  
Rayla was nervous, that didn’t happen that often.   
“What’s wrong?”

“So,” she said, “When humans wish to get married, the man gives the woman a ring and asks her right?”  
Callum started, that, wasn’t what he was expecting.  
“Um, yes?”  
Rayla nodded, face going pink.  
“But what if they’re both men? Or both women?”  
Callum shrugged, “I suppose whoever proposes first, why, how to elves ask?”  
“Well,” Rayla said, “We use necklaces, normally with a useful spell attached. Also, it’s just, whoever wants to propose. It’s considered good luck if they both plan to propose at the same time.”  
“Huh,” Callum nodded.

To be honest, he enjoyed learning about elf culture. But, there was something a bit odd about this. Rayla’s darkening face was definitely more than suspicious.  
“So,” she said, “Say I want to marry you…I’d have to wait for you to get your act together and ask me?”  
Callum felt his entire face and neck heat up, brain having stopped all function.  
“Um,” Callum squeaked, he cleared his throat, “I mean, if you want to propose, I wouldn’t be against it? I mean…”  
Rayla smiled, face still red. But she cleared her throat, eyes returning to her book.  
“Alright then.”  
“Ok,” Callum said, “ok…”

He lay back down on her knee, a little stiffer than before. Marrying Rayla. To be honest, he hadn’t really though about it, mind all too preoccupied with other things. But yeah, ok, he could work with this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why Rayla asked Callum and not anyone else...no one in the palace can keep a secret it would've made its way back to Callum eventually, she just cut out the middleman. Also yes...they did propose at the same time.
> 
> Anyway, yeah, I have a bit more time now so this series will probably update more frequently at least until November.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated, thank's for reading!


End file.
